cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Earth Defense
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the United Earth Government. The UNSC was formed in the 2160's, during a period where remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System. The UNSC served mainly as overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, through the UNSC, the UN defeated Communism|Communist and Fascism|Fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the "Interplanetary War", which consisted of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South America|South American rain forests. Although the Interplanetary War brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's military forces into a common armed force by the end of the 22nd century. Background UNSC Earth Defense is also known as UNSC Defense Force. The United Nations Space Command was formed by the United Nations during the Interplanetary War. After the UNSC victory, overpopulation on Earth became a major issue in the early 22nd century. This issue was resolved and disaster averted by colonizing and building vast cities on other planets in the Orion Arm of the galaxy, the Inner Colonies and later the Outer Colonies. The UNSC's defensive military force is the UNSC Defense Force (UNSCDF), and consists of the UNSC Air Force, the UNSC Army, the UNSC Marine Corps and the UNSC Navy. The UNSC is run by the UNSC Security Council, under the jurisdiction of the Security Committee. The UNSC was originally created to keep the peace, order, and control, thus serving as an executive governmental branch between neighboring planets and star systems. When certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s, the UNSC was forced to police its protected colonies tirelessly to keep privateers and pirates from raiding the colonies and any UNSC ships. The Unified Earth Government and the United Nations still exist and operate the UNSC. It acts as a democratic world government, where all the participant nations share the same legal system as the UNSC and act as smaller parts of the greater whole. UNSC discovers Planet Bob The UNSC had went deep in space to find planets to colonize. They had then reach a planet called, Planet Bob. They scan the planet for life forms and had found many humans. UNSC scientist soon discover they had reach a planet similar to Earth, but was an alternate version of Earth. They also learn planet Bob was a nonstop war planet, with many alliances and nations in different team colors. UNSC high command establish a mission to colonize on planet Bob to establish peace. The mission was code name Cybernations. UNSC sent a colonizer on planet Bob and establish a nation, known as the UNSC Earth Defense. The UNSC had later join the alliance of CSN. UNSC had join the CSN for a long time, and had been with them since the GATO 1V war, but soon left for classified reasons. The UNSC is now a member of the Global Order Of Darkness, in hope to defend and organize peace to the world. Nation Information UNSC Earth Defense is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 425 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of UNSC Earth Defense work diligently to produce Sugar and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of UNSC Earth Defense has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. UNSC Earth Defense does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in UNSC Earth Defense. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. UNSC Earth Defense will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Economy The UNSC uses the UN Credit|United Nations Credit monetary unit to organize its economical stability by selling or buying military equipment, supplies and costs for shipping etc. The UN Credit was implemented by the United Nations, some time before its dissolution and was replace with the United Earth Government dollar in 2164. For transporting food and raw materials between colonies, the UNSC maintains a UNSC Commercial Fleet|merchant navy, run by the UNSC Department of Commercial Shipping|Department of Commercial Shipping. Military The UNSC's military arm is the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, which is divided into the UNSC Army, the UNSC Air Force, the UNSC Navy, and the UNSC Marine Corps. The UNSCDF is run by the UNSC Security Council, with the professional head being UNSC High Command, and is the Human on Earth's main military force. The Navy houses the divisions of UNSC Marines (including the special forces branch of the UNSC Marines known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers more commonly know as ODSTs or "Helljumpers"), Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and the Fleet. The UNSC Army and UNSC Air Force maintain garrisons on occupied nations. UNSC Earth Defense wars GATO-1V War UNSC Earth Defense fought bravely during the GATO-1V War, on behalf of its alliance the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which was honoring a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This was the UNSC Earth Defense first big war in CN. The UNSC military had experience due to the great Covenant war. When the war had began the UNSC military fought bravely but it's military was no much for the endless waves of enemy soldiers, tanks, bombardment, and was losing money fast. The UNSC had no other choice but to give up and went in anarchy. Luckily peace terms were offered to CSN and was accepted. When the war ended UNSC had rebuild itself and is now becomeing stronger than ever. Karma War 1st Battle of the UNSC begins {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" width="600" align="left" border="1" |+1st Battle of the UNSC begins !scope="col"|Picture !scope="col"|Battle !scope="col"|Description |- | |Battle of Aurora |UNSC Earth Defense first strike on the Karma war, they declared war on a Aurora Borealis member to support a fellow GOD ally. Useing the blitzkrieg tactic the first strike was successful. The element of surprise was on the UNSC military side. |- | |Operation Red |The UNSC than declared war on a NPO nation, but this time the UNSC strike from the skies. Using the same blitzkrieg tactic. They had caught the enemy unprepared. The UNSC had help from another nation, that was part of the Viridian Entente alliance. Together both the UNSC and the VE nation had reach the capital of the NPO nation and destroyed all remaining enemy's, hours later, the battle was won. |- | |Battle of the Bulge |While the UNSC had won two battles, it wasn't time to celebrate yet. The UNSC had been declared war on another AB nation for support of the AB nation UNSC had battled. UNSC now had to fight three wars. Even though the other two nations were crippled they could still back the attack on the UNSC. The AB nation had strike UNSC on surprise but the UNSC had a strong defense and counter the attack. Luckily the TTK alliance had declared war and assist GOD and two TTK nations had declared war on the AB nation seeing UNSC Earth Defense was in trouble. |- | |Aftermath of first battle |The UNSC had been bombed by all three enemy nations and its infra was going down fast. The UNSC airforce had shoot many bomber plane down but some battles were not successful and had hit UNSC's infra and technology hard. The UNSC was losing their strength for every bombing it had taken. The UNSC had no other choice but to use nukes. The UNSC had lunch all available nukes on the enemy and were immediately sent to anarchy, but days later UNSC had got nuked by the NPO nation and was starting to lose the battle. The war had now been a nuclear war. UNSC had nuke the enemy very badly making all their infra and tech go down by 70% and str down by 4k. UNSC had been successful on all three wars and soon went in peace mode to rebuild its military. |- {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" width="600" align="right" border="1" |+2nd Battle of the UNSC begins !scope="col"|Picture !scope="col"|Battle !scope="col"|Description |- | |Operation Easy Green |UNSC has finish rebuilding, thanks to their fellow allies in GOD, who aided the UNSC money to speed up it's military rebuilding after their major battles from last time. UNSC has now declared war on three Echelon members. The Echelon didn't put up a heavy resistance to the UNSC military, when they had invaded. UNSC is easily winning the war against the Echelon nations. More information will be reporting soon... |-